1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closures, and more particularly pertains to a cap which may be used to seal a caulk cartridge type container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of closures to seal open containers is known in the prior art. Regardless of the fact that there are literally thousands of different types of closures and caps available for sealing containers, there has apparently been no attempt to provide a reusable closure for a caulk cartridge type container so as to prevent the drying out or premature aging of caulking material contained within the container after it has been opened. In this regard, the caulk cartridge cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of all of the closures and caps presently available, and in so doing provides a cap primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the storage of unused portions of caulking material. More particularly, the present invention recognizes the need in the prior art for a new means of resealing caulk cartridge type containers and is thus designed to substantially fulfill this need.